Ashlynn and Darrion: Best Friends year 1
by Wandhappy
Summary: Darrion is having a rough time with her parents seperating Ashlynn's parents want to seek revenge. When the two girls meet their first year at H9ogwarts what will happen? Better yet wil HArry Potter live under the power of Ashlynn's parents?


A/N: Candi and I have originally written a fanfic entitled Only With You. We felt it was a bit rushed and too many OC's at one time. So we have agreed to take it off and start two new fanfics. This one about Ashlynn and Darrion and we will start on one with Joseph, Pyralis and Samantha. This series is starting out K but as you know characters grow, and so does the ratings. So we hope our ratings do not upset those who come to love this story.

DISCLAIMER: We'll own Harry Potter when Tom Felton starts dying his eyebrows to match his hair.

Prologue: Honestly there is not much to say in this prologue. The characters are starting off a day before they get on the train. They are both girls will problems going on in their lives.

FOR YOUR INFORMATION: We have high hopes for this fic. We intend to carry it out to 7th year and possibly beyond. Updating might take a bit; we are trying to keep from having plot holes and bad grammar and spelling. Also Jessica is wandhappy and has solo fics to keep up with. Candi isn't really aloud on the internet and Jessica has to type every thing up but anyways…

READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES: If you hate it and review, it does mean that you read it, you know.

Chapter 1

A Bumpy Beginning

"Oh my gosh" Darrion mouthed as she pushed back her brown hair out of her eyes so she could once again coo over her Hogwarts Letter.

The moonlight, shining in from her bedroom window made the green ink sparkle in the night. She smiled down at the signature at the bottom of the letter. Albus Dumbledore, she grinned thinking that she would finally get to meet one of the greatest wizards of all time. She had read every single book about him.

Looking up from her letter. She looked happily in the corner where her owl, trunk and purse lay packed and ready to go. She had packed even before she got her letter. She was excited about going.

She sighed deeply and thought about all the things she was going to get to do. Watch Quidditch (she didn't do well with brooms), seek out the library, make new friends, ace all of her classes but most importantly, get away from the fighting.

She loved her parents so much and knew that they loved each other, but they could get in to it over the stupidest things. For instance when she got her Hogwarts letter, they fought over what colored ink it would be in.

Shaking her head slightly she rose from her place on her bed and made her way down stairs clutching her Hogwarts letter to her chest.

"I told you mark, to much Lugwart in the system could cause tentacle sprouting." Mrs. Stahley plunged her hands on her hips. She was furious.

Coming down stairs Darrion wanted to go right back up them. Her dad had done something stupid again. It seemed like her parents were in a fight about work, being Healers one couldn't make too many mistakes.

Mr. Stahley stood firm on the ground he knew his wife was right, but he didn't want to go down with out a fight. Whether he won or not.

Throwing his hands in the air as if this was all her fault he yelled, "Yeah well, maybe you should have told me before I injected Stebbins with the over loaded needle." while we stay a

Mrs. Stahley let her mouth drop, anger boiling in her face, her eyes narrowed. "You can't possibly think your going to turn this around on me, I told you not to inject him, I talk to you weeks on end about something like this would happen if to much Lugwart is given to a patient."

Mr. Stahley was fuming. His wife was right, but he was tired of her being right all of the time. He decided to bring out the sarcasm. "Well maybe you should have told me again"

"Well maybe you should take the time to listen to me."

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say, I wasn't listening." Mr. Stahley had gone too far.

Tears fell silently as Mrs. Stahley dropped her head. Darrion stood still in the doorway of the kitchen just like she had been. Her father immediately started apologizing.

"Liz, I'm so-"

She silenced him with the up raise of her hand and darted angrily for the master bedroom. Darrion stared after as her dad uneasily followed.

Watching as the door closed behind them, Darrion quietly made her way to the door and pressed her ear against it. There was an eerie silence that was broke by her father.

"Why are you tearing our closet apart" questioned Mr. Stahley, there was a bit of panic in his voice

Mrs. Stahley sniffed before answering; "I am going to my mothers, I think we need to separate for a while."

There was painful silence before Mr. Stahley said something. "Why do we need to be separated, there is nothing wrong with us, maybe just some issues to work out."

Even Mrs. Stahley recognized the doubt in his voice. "All we do is fight and I am tired of it, I need a break, you need a break… and Darrion needs a break."

At the mention of Darrion's name Mr. Stahley seemed to have the courage to ask a question he seemed to have been holding on to.

"Where is Darrion gonna go?"

Darrion could tell her mother was trying to hold her composure. "She's coming with me." It was a statement not a question.

Mr. Stahley slammed his hand down on the dresser, "Why can't she stay with me? Are you trying to say I am an unfit father?"

"I never said you were an unfit father. She needs to get away. She leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow, be there or don't I don't care. She is coming with me and that is final."

Darrion felt her heart drop to her stomach. Though her parents had fought like this before, it had never gotten to this. Tears fell form her eyes and she pinched her arm…Too bad it wasn't a dream.

Darrion stood with her head pressed up against the door for about ten minutes. It was after that ten minutes she heard hurried footsteps coming towards the door. Stumbling backwards she quickly wiped her eyes. She watched as the door was thrown open.

Her mother stood there with mascara dripping down her face. She took one look at Darrion and let her head drop. Darrion saw her father appear from behind her mother. He wasn't crying but he was unusually pale.

Before she knew it, Darrion's owl, trunk, and purse were all packed in the car. A few minutes later she was in the back seat and the ignition was turned on. Leaving Darrion to watch her father grow smaller and smaller out of the back window. Hogwarts letter still clasped to her chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashlynn stared once again wide-eyed at the emerald inked letter before her. Having looked at it a thousand times she already knew it by heart. She mailed her best friend Draco immediately after she received it, she was very excited.

Hogwarts was going to be and escape from her parents. Being able to do what she wanted to do instead of having to do the horrible things they wanted to do. She didn't want to even think about it right now.

The 11-year-old blonde sat up to look around her room. Out of all the rooms in the house, hers had to be the brightest. Bright pinks and blues every where. Not silver and green like the rest of her house. Her entire family generation had been in Slytherin; also they had all been death eaters.

Ashlynn was lost in thought but was soon re-awakened by her mother's shrill voice.

"Ashlynn, come down stares, our guests are here." Yelled her mother form downstairs.

Ashlynn's breath hitched. She really didn't want to join what they called guests.

Reluctantly she arose from her happy place on her bed and walked down stairs hoping Draco had come early.

0o0o000o0o0o000o0o00

Darrion cried silently in the back seat as the car pulled in to her grandparent's driveway. From the time they left to the time they had arrived, not a word had been spoken. Darrion could feel her mother's quick glances coming from the rear view mirror.

Feeling the car some to a stop. She heard the turn of the key as it was pulled from the ignition. She looked out of the window noticing lights gleam from the house in front of them.

Mrs.Stahley turned slowly to get a good look at her daughter. They both looked at each other hoping one would say something. Mrs. Stahley opened her mouth to say something, she quickly closed it. What on earth could she possibly say?

Darrion looked up from her crying to see her mother looking at her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she steadied her gaze into her mother's eyes. She saw her open and closed her mouth as though to speak, but with nothing to say.

Darrion squeezed her hand tight over her Hogwarts letter. She remembered how happy she had been when she got it. Not wanting that happiness to go away she nodded at her mother, hoping that would sum it all up.

Taking this moment as the queue to get out, Darrion and her mother stepped out of the car.

"Darrion, just leave your trunk in and school stuff in the car, no use in getting it out sense we'll be having to put it right back in. You still have cloths here so no us in getting anything out really" she tried her best to hold a warm smile, but it didn't exactly make it.

Darrion nodded silently as they walked together to the front door. Her mother hesitated bringing her hand to knock on the door; she brought it back down to her side. Darrion took a quick look at her mother and knocked on the door.

Running footsteps told them Granny was still awake. The knob turned and their stood Grandma Jacobson smiley warmly hands outstretched ready for a hug.

"Hello de-" she stopped herself noticing the sad faces before her.

Dropping her arms to her side and turning her smile into a sigh she spoke

"Come in and tell me what happened"

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashlynn walked down the last step. She gritted her teeth at the guests. 'Good for nothing death eaters' she mumbled under her breath.

Ever sense the Dark Lord's demise after Harry Potter defeated him, his follower's o fit that he be avenged. They had formed meetings once in awhile to discuss taking over the world and ridding it off what they considered filth Muggleborns, Dark Lord haters Harry potter and oh yeah muggles and anything that wasnt pure blooded. The entire Death ester group was led by the nastiest but powerful death eaters of them all. How does Ashlynn play a part in this you wonder…the leaders are her parents.

Making her way through the crowd she spotted her parents seated by the fire place in a heated discussion with no other than Lucious Malfoy.

She walked up behind her father who was in mid conversation with lucious "I swear, revenge will be sweet. Potter is finally going to attend Hogwarts; we just need to wai- Ash. Finally you've come to join us."

He turned his attention to his daughter. She sent him a small smile and drew her attention to Draco. Who was smiling proudly at the discussion going o between him and his dad, not because he liked what they were say but because he liked to feel a part of something. Sometimes it was hard to admit this was her best friend.

Draco got up and gestured her to follow, as she followed him she distinctly heard her father say something to Draco's father. "I swear if those to get any closer, well have to o a head and start planning a wedding" Lucious answered with a menacing laugh. Yes it seemed most of Ashlynn's future was already written in stone.

Draco sat down near the fireplace, and noticed the depressed look on Ashlynn's face.

"Oh come on your not possibly going to listen to anything your father says"

Ashlynn gave him a piercing look with her blue eyes.

"You heard what he said, the Dark lord will be avenged. I just can't stand it."

She stood up angrily noticing Draco's confused look "what" she asked him

Draco went bright in the cheeks, "Sorry, I just thought you were talking about something else, but anyway. You're not a death eater so you don't have to worry about anything."

That was true she thought to herself. She had lived knowing she would never want to join her parent's Dark Lord fanclub. As soon as she was out of school she was out of here.

"They can kill Harry Potter and me and you will just stay out of the way. As long as we take no part in it no one will know." He nodded thinking this was the best advice any one could ask for. My how stupid he was.

She sighed, Draco didn't understand. "Lo-"

"May I have every one's attention please…yes thank you thank you" drew Mr. Marsh's voice.

"Now I want to make to toast. To Ashlynn and Draco The future Rulers of the Slytherin House."

Draco smiled and looked at Ashlynn, she looked like she would rather eat boogers than have anything to do with Slytherin. To be honest she felt Gryffindor was more like her.

"Here, Here" every one murmured as they held up their drinks. Mr. Marsh silenced them with a raise of his drinkless hand.

"Now as you all the know Harry Potter will soon be attending Hogwarts. " their were several exchanged grimaces and disgusted murmurs as Harry Potter's name was said.

Mr. Marsh waited until every one was done talking then he pressed on. "Well, after the retched potter boy robbed us of our savior, Who in good judgement was only attempting to rid the world of his equal, the boy survived with nothing but a filthily lightning bolt scar."

"I say we attack now" screeched a long black haird woman, known to Ashlynn as Bellatrix.

Several people nodded excitedly in agreement but Phoenix shook his head.

"NO, we still have years ahead of us until we strike, we have a while to wait."

Every one around the room was yelling out stuff like "You can't be serious" or "We have waited long enough."

Mr. Marsh pointed his wand to his throat he commanded "SHUT UP" his voice Ashlynn sure could be heard miles away. Every one fell silent.

"We can not attack yet, he is under the protection of a wizard that our own Dark lord feared. Albus Dumbledore"

Fear etched in to everyone's face. Ashlynn and Draco exchanged uneasy glances.

"Hogwarts is under the protection of many spells, we have all been a student their once. We should all know that by now. Do we really want to attack an 11-year-old? I don't know about you but I am up fir a challenge" Phoenix let out an evil smirk that made the hairs on the back of Ashlynn neck stand up.

Every one opened their ears and listened on he was right.

"Now, we will know the time to strike" he raised his glass in the air and gestured everyone else to do the same. "To the day we kill Harry Potter"

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Darrion waited silently on the couch. After her mother and herself had walked in, her grandmother immediately steered her mother in the bedroom, leaving Darrion on the living room watching her grandfather sleep in his chair.

Her mind was racing, of the time for her parents to split, it of course had to be now. She was looking forward to watching them from the train window, but it didn't look like she was going to get to do that.

She felt like this had to be the worst night of her life. She decided to go up in to her room, she had here and change into her pajamas. She needed to get some sleep before getting on the train tomorrow. Walking up the stairs she caught a snippet of the conversation going on between her grandmother and her mom.

"It was just all I could take, I had had enough and I left and bought Darrion with me" She could hear the sadness in her mom's voice.

"Have you even asked Darrion what she thinks about all of this."

When her grandmother had finished that statement she knew it would take a bit for her mother to answer, sadly she made her way to her bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Opening the door, she noticed it was the same as always. Her bedspread a neat blue, her walls a bright pinks her bookshelf full. She walked over to her dresser drawers and picked up a suitable nightgown. Slipping it on she felt so tried she pulled the covers from her bed, still happy about going to Hogwarts she closed her eyes.

Thought her eyes were closed she lay awake deep in thought about what might happened to her parents. Sighing she heard the bedroom door open.

"Darrion are you awake?

She knew it was her mother's voice, Darrion was too sleepy to talk so she said nothing.

Hearing the door close creakily behind her mother, she heard her mother's last words to her. "I love you Darrion"

"I love you to mom."

END OF CHAPPIEW

Okay we are sorry for the sord of not really cliffie. We are so excited about this fanfic. Like we said before we intend for this to be the one of many stories about Ashlynn and Darrion. We hoped you like it. Wow Ashlynn is in a family of death eaters. What do you think might happen? We have spent night after night discussing this story so we don't screw it up. We are taking our time with this. We have chapter two in our heads and if your dying to know what hardships, friendships and mysteries lie ahead REVIEW!

Jess and Candi


End file.
